


第四章

by Kianna



Category: all沐
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianna/pseuds/Kianna





	第四章

1  
今天他有些心不在焉，连连拉错好几个章节，所幸餐厅里并没有人在意，说到底只是个满足口腹之欲的地方，能听懂音乐的又有几个呢？  
韩沐伯有的时候会执着于一些毫无意义的仪式感，比如只需要简单在微信上发一条消息的事情，他却一定要当面说清楚再辞职，这就导致他现在踌躇在靖佩瑶的办公室门口，不知道用哪一句话来当作开场白。  
有路过的服务生下班，看到他打招呼：“诶，老韩怎么在这呢？等老板吗？”  
“嗯…”他刚想说些什么被服务生打断：“那不是老板吗？边上那个美女是谁啊。”  
靖佩瑶一如既往地开着他那辆大奔，一如既往地停进他的专属车位，然后绕到一边打开车门，迎下一位女子，手挽手走进店来。  
边上的服务生发出起哄的乱叫，韩沐伯只觉得嗓子干涩，发不出声来，靖佩瑶停在他面前，一边掏钥匙一边问：“老韩？等我？”  
他终于从神游中醒来，找回自己的声音：“是啊，来找你…有点事想说。”  
“进来说吧。”靖佩瑶转身让女孩去餐厅等他，并示意服务生给她上一杯焦糖拿铁，看着他们消失在拐角才转身打开门。  
“想说什么？”靖佩瑶没有坐下，背靠在门板上，韩沐伯明白这意思是想尽快结束这场对话，但他还是忍不住开口：“刚刚…那是你女朋友？”  
靖佩瑶笑了一下：“老韩，有什么事就直接说吧，大家都是成年人了。”剩下的句话他没有说出来，但是韩沐伯明白了，不外乎是下雨那天说过的话，他默默将手里提着的装着制服的袋子放在地上，又从胸前摘下名牌，背对着靖佩瑶工工整整地摆在他的办公桌上，在靖佩瑶看不到的角度，他揉了一下脸，清清喉咙，然后转过身来：“我…想辞职了。”  
靖佩瑶沉默了一会：“如果是因为我的话…”  
“不是！”韩沐伯飞快地打断他：“和你没关系，嗯…我找了新工作了。小叶马上要升高三了，我想搬到离学校近一点的地方，所以就想在学校周围找个工作，本来在微信上说一声就好了，但是还是想着干完最后一天吧…就过来了，现在也和你说清楚了，那我就先走了。”  
他没管靖佩瑶的反应，径自出了门去，手机传来响声，他点开发现是靖佩瑶发来一个红包，上面写着“祝小叶学业顺利”，他这才感觉到心里的痛苦，像被扼颈一般窒息的苦痛蔓延在他身周围。按照电视剧中的说法，他此时应该双手颤抖，而他却意外地淡定，直到精准地点击完成删除拉黑的操作，才缓缓吐出一口气来。  
2  
对于带小孩这事，卜凡是实在是不够擅长，他一向独来独往，现在多添了一个左叶，愣是让他觉着做什么都不舒服的感觉来，就比如现在，他本来早就应该完成任务，让吧台的熟人给自己一杯苹果马提尼，一边看乱糟糟的街道，但是现在，他皱眉听着左叶细声细气打着电话，轻轻敲了两下桌子，示意左叶该走了。  
“…没关系的伯哥，我今天正好要做值日，我在外面吃完饭再回去，好了，不说了，他们叫我了，伯哥再见。”左叶总算肯挂了电话，卜凡示意他从箱子里挑一支枪：“和上次一样，敲门，然后说客房服务，不出意外的话，轮不到你动作就已经搞定了，钱还是按二八分…”他看着左叶带着笑的嘴角，不知道为什么心中有点不爽：“…调整你的情绪。”  
左叶立刻把笑容收了起来：“是。”  
最后还是出了一点意外，左叶根本没按照剧本所说的，等对面开门就躲起来，反而是在门打开的一瞬间就开始拔枪，血几乎把他从头浇到脚上，他被后坐力冲的连连后退，而后走廊里立刻响起刺耳的警报声。卜凡从暗处冲出来，拽了左叶一把，左叶还没从冲击中醒过来，呆呆地看过来，卜凡恨不得给他一耳光：“跑啊！别愣着了！”

3  
“你差点害死咱们两个，懂吗？”卜凡拽着左叶的领子吼道：“不是跟你说好了吗？只要说完了就躲到门边上，剩下的我来解决就行了，你知不知道你刚刚弄出了多大动静，要不是有人帮忙，你以为你走的掉？”  
左叶死死咬着下唇不答话，卜凡索性一把把他推到墙上：“这是最后一次，你想跟我干，就要听我的，不然就滚蛋吧。”他的手机在这时候响了，卜凡扫了一眼，上面闪烁着洋哥两个字，他摆摆手：“别在我眼前晃了，该回哪去回哪去。”  
“…五五分…”  
“什么？”  
“人是我杀的，虽然处理的不好，但是应该至少对半吧。”左叶盯着卜凡的眼睛：“…我哥哥…在外面上夜班，我不想让他这么辛苦…这次…应该是对半分。”他紧张得两颊紧绷，卜凡能清晰地感觉到左叶在害怕，但他还是不退让地看着卜凡的眼睛。  
你哥哥…上夜班么…卜凡心里沉了一下，沉声道：“钱我会打给你的。”说完，他用眼神示意左叶走开，赶在铃声消失的最后一秒接通了木子洋的电话。  
“怎么这么久才接？”  
“刚刚在处理任务后续，没有注意。”卜凡有些紧张，他不擅长撒谎，特别是在老练的木子洋面前，但好在隔着屏幕，木子洋并不能捕捉到卜凡面部的变化。  
“之前让你帮忙找的房子，怎么样了？”  
“已经办好了，一套二手房，房子写的是韩…先生名下，离您金桥美墅的房子不远，家具都是原来带好的。钥匙已经拿到了。”  
“唔…那一会去看看好了，正好送他回家，你一会开车过来吧。”  
“是。”  
4  
做了木子洋几年的司机，卜凡见证过木子洋在后座一个电话就了断了一条线的生意，见过他面不改色地调换对手随身携带的药瓶，见过他的各种香艳旖旎。他自认对后座发生什么事情都能泰然处之。但现在，就算他把蓝牙耳机里的音乐音量调到连耳膜都震痛的地步，注意力也总是被后座两个几乎融为一体的身影所吸引。  
“别...”韩沐伯脸色浮现出艳丽的绯红色，表面上他好像生病一般坐在木子洋的大腿上，虚浮无力地背靠在他怀里，实际上腰带已经被解开，木子洋的手伸进裤子下面摸索着开拓他的隐秘领域，有外人旁观的暴露感让他整个身体都紧绷着，木子洋亲了一下他的耳朵：“别说我不爱听的，说点好听的，嗯？  
耳朵是他的敏感地段，木子洋也早已摸清这一点，他故意用舌头舔弄着韩沐伯的耳廓，几乎是瞬间，韩沐伯就要蜷缩起来，木子洋还在不依不饶，他只能按照木子洋上次教他的：“...快一点...”  
上下的快感让他起了反应，但是自尊又让他不能在外人面前去满足自己：“求你了，别...有人呢...”  
木子洋岂是那么容易善罢甘休的人：“说的跟你没人就放的开一样，乖，自己再吃进去点，今天我就不插进去。”  
韩沐伯无法，只能一边用手扶着车顶防止自己撞到，一边抬腰努力去吞吐木子洋的手指，一个抬头却不小心通过后视镜撞进卜凡的眼睛里，他心里一跳，往下坐时又正好被木子洋恶意地勾着腺体，终于忍不住小声惊叫着达到高潮。  
木子洋把虚脱的猫咪揽在怀里，有点好笑地看着后视镜里卜凡匆忙闪躲的眼睛，意有所指地道：“果然，有人看着的时候，更敏感呢。”  
他拉开韩沐伯被洇湿了一块的裆部拉链，抽了张纸巾替他擦干净一片狼藉的下身。卜凡又瞥了一眼后视镜，心脏狂跳。连内裤都没穿？赶紧把目光收回来，硬逼着自己专注前面的路，身下却已不受控制地起了反应。


End file.
